


Nightmare scenario

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Confession, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Established Fellcest, Getting laughed at, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic, Panic Attacks, Passing Out, Poor Sans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rejection, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: YK_FanGirl asked why Comic broke down as he did in the fanfic "Forming new relatonships". Here you have the answer...





	Nightmare scenario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YK_FanGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YK_FanGirl/gifts).



> This ones for you, YK. Thanks for drawing Travis. ^^ And thanks for all the nice and encouraging comments. ^^
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

"red, edge...?" Comic mumbled shyly, his cheek bones flushed a dark blue. Edge gave a small nod of acknowledgement while Red turned to him, asking what he wanted.

"uh.." Comic mumbled shyly, scratching his left hand anxiously. He was at a loss of words. He only came up with blanks when trying to think about what he wanted to say.

"i.. i..." Comic stammered, his eye lights going out, leaving only black voids. Just like his mind was right then.

"i love you two!" Comic shouted which was not at all what he had intended to say. He stared at the two others in shock, gasping quietly. They were both smiling. The short skeleton was about to hope that everything was going to be okay now, that his fragile soul won't be broken again.

But then he heard it, the sound that he had dreaded all along. Laughter. From both of them. Both Fell-brothers were laughing at him, practically howling with amusement, clutching their non-existent stomachs.

"hehehe. we already have each other. that was a real good joke." Red wheezed.

"Now fuck off!" Edge laughed.

Comic felt more than heard the shattering of his soul. He just...

 

Comic woke up with a loud gasp and bolted upright. His gasps quickly turned into heavy breathing, the breaths getting shorter and shorter as his mind forced him to feel everything over and over again. The laughing. The pain. He sobbed loudly, his breaths getting desperate as his soul didn't get enough air anymore. The laughter. Their faces. The rejection. Comic flinched hard when he felt two arms wrap around him and immediately tried to pull away, letting out a startled gasp.

"n-no!" Comic grunted, trying to get away from the person holding him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe, he couldn'tbreathe!!!! He sobbed loudly, thrashing against the hands that were holding him down, kicking and screaming as he tried to attack anything that he could reach. Why wasn't there any air?! Suddenly he hit the floor with a loud thump and scrambled backwards, trying to get as much distance between him and his assailant as possible. His eye sockets were still dark, rendering him nearly blind which made him panic even more.

"ge-get away!" He babbled as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and gasped for air, panting heavily. Was it just him or was it getting even da r k e r . . . ?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! If you did, please leave a Kudos and a comment to show me that you did!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
